The applicant organization proposes to develop ultra-miniaturized, minimally invasive test wand methods for quantification in whole blood specimens of methanol, formate, ethylene glycol, and glycolate, the four critical analytes in the laboratory evaluation of toxic alcohol exposure. The methods dose and transport a blood sample in the nanoliter range to an integrated polymeric detection site. The detection site embodies dried chemical reagents capable of reacting with analyte, as well as a polymeric composition capable of absorbing a defined volume of blood plasma while preventing cellular component of blood from penetrating the composition. Cells are wholly removed from the detection site by proprietary chemical and physical mechanisms, thereby obviating the need for a separate cell-filtering material and unmasking the detection site for instrumented or visual analysis. Instrumented analysis is performed by means of a hand-held transmittance monitoring meter. Test procedure and performance time are streamlined by consolidating all testing steps into one single disposable device. Primary target markets are emergency room and other critical care environments. [unreadable] [unreadable]